


Peace

by bonnie_wee_swordsman



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Battle of Culloden, Canon major character death., Final moments, Lost Love, Visions, all is well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnie_wee_swordsman/pseuds/bonnie_wee_swordsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very, very short moment from Murtagh's Death at Culloden</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

_He could see her._

_Tall and bonny, walking up the hill to the broch as gracefully as a queen. Red hair flowing out behind her like a banner as she ran laughing down it again, beaming that sweet, wide smile he kent so well and loved so dear. The bairns, naught but mops of red and black curls, following behind her, giggling and trying to catch up to her long stride._

_As part of Lallybroch as the very stones, she was._

_Tending to the roses._

_Laughing as she painted in Brian’s study._

_The way the sun caught the glow in her eyes exactly as it caught that of her pearls._

_God, the very sweetest smile, always._

“MURTAGH!”

The lad was holding him, his face a blur above through blood and gunsmoke. _Good. He needed to know._

“She’s…”

“What? Who _—_ ” Jamie gasped out, then quickly silenced him with a hand. “No, dinna speak, _a ghoistidh_. Save yer strength…” Suddenly, everything went dark as Jamie crouched over him, shielding him while the barrage of bullets rained around them both.  _Christ, it doesna matter,_ now _, son_ , he wanted to say.

“Ye’re gonna be just fine, _a charaidh_.” The choked voice clearly said otherwise.

“Leave… _off_ …” he croaked as the lad began trying to tend his wounds. Feebly, he grabbed the hand, and held it against his heart.

“She’s…she’s…”

_He could see her._

_A wee lassie, she was, now, skipping down a strange, stone street. Skirts to her knees. Her hand held securely by a tall woman._

“She’s… _safe_ …”

_The wee one turned to look at him over her shoulder. She smiled, Jamie’s red hair curling around her face._

_That sweet, wide smile._

Through the blood, he could just make out the lad’s eyes, wide and wild. “Who? _Who’s_ safe?” he heard him plead above the thundering of imminent cannon fire.

The smile never left his lips, even as the black folded in over him.

“ _Breeeenn_ …”


End file.
